da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Kahrin Quirke
Appearance Kahrin measures in at a whopping 5'1" of lean muscle. Years of sword swingin' have left her woefully chest-less, but she's OK with that. Really. It makes the armour chafe less. She has dark brown hair down to her rump which she loves to leave down, but ties up to wear under a helm if she knows she'll be fighting. She has a slightly darker than medium skin tone, which could possibly indicate a Marcher heritage, possibly Starkhaven, but her parents are adamant that she is a through and through Ferelden. Kahrin has large, green-flecked hazel eyes with thick lashes, an unremarkable nose, and a full mouth. She has a violet warrior's tattoo that covers much of her right cheek, lines her lower eyelid, and sweeps up over her right temple and graces the top of her eyebrow halfway across her forehead. A small companion tattoo marks her left cheek. Kahrin, though short, has long arms and legs, often described as having "legs that grow right out of her armpits". Personality Don't let her small size fool you. Kahrin is tiny but terrifying. She isn't afraid to take up space and does her best to make her presence known in a room. She walks tall despite her lack of self-esteem, which she will not allow to show on the surface. Horrors witnessed shortly after her final vows broke her belief in the Maker, the Chantry, and everything she thought she knew about life, and it crushed her hard. She reeled from one Order and merged seemingly seamlessly into another. Kahrin is stubborn, and does not like to be questioned. She is a scrapper, and will fight tooth and nail despite risk of personal danger to herself if she thinks it is for the better of her brothers or sisters in arms. She has been known to make fantastically poor decisions with what she considers solid logic. She will deflect when confronted about her decision making and lack of self-preservation. When she broke her vows, she broke them all in a big way, and considers sex her greatest form of conflict resolution. She does not, however, like to be touched without permission. It may get your fingers broken. Biography Kahrin was the "spare" of a lesser noble family in the bannorn. She grew up in Hunter Fell until her parents sent her to the Chantry at ten to be trained as a templar. Figuring this was the only way they could afford to give her the training in swordplay and the proper education a young woman of her standing deserved, they thought a life as a templar would be a noble calling for her. Kahrin poured herself into her studies, physically and mentally. Due to her small size she was physically incapable of training with a traditional sword and shield or larger two-handed sword, so a templar hunter helped her adapt her fighting style to a dual wielding technique, uncommon among warriors in more recent years. After taking her final vows Kahrin was assigned to the newly re-built Kinloch Hold, and was delivering a message from the Knight Captain to a Lieutenant one night. She walked into an office, horrified to find him raping a young apprentice with the branding iron held to the side of her head. The older lieutenant tried to discredit her story, and Kahrin, destroyed by witnessing the abuse of power that went against everything she'd believed, demanded she be released from the Order. She returned home, shaken, and hoped to take up a place in the Teyrn's army. She wasn't successful, due to a heavy drinking habit. While wandering drunk one night she stumbled upon a group of darkspawn. She was aided by none other than Leonie Caron, the Warden-Commander, but not until she'd taken in a mouthful of blood from the attack. Impressed by the way she handled an emissary, Caron recruited her, sparing her currently wretched life, and giving her a new purpose. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Grey Wardens